Untitled
by SasukeSasukeSasuke
Summary: set after the events of episode 30 ToboexLeara Ashamed and alone Toboe looks for a new life and finds.........love.
1. MISTAKES HAPPEN

Mistakes Happen 

P Wheream I? I can't move my body. I can't blink. What is all this darkness surrounding me? Tsume? Kiba? Hige? Where is everyone? big light flashes 

"ah!"

I turn around as water splashes the umbrellaI'm holding. What happened? How did I get here? Memories suddenly come flooding back to me. I'm living with Granny in a little house on the other side of town. I got outside a while ago to take a walk. It had been raining for a few days now. It didn't rain to often but the skies were always dark. I had been walking past and old run down apartment building when I saw a small kitten sitting in a box. Granny and I already had three cats but Granny said that she loved cats and every time I saw a stray I couldn't help but take it home. I walked behind the building and went back to my normal form as a wolf. As I began my long walk home I saw a man riding a motorcycle. I could barely make out his face but he looked so farmiliar. I didn't understand why but I felt very close to that person. I hated when that happened. It had already happened twice today. I brushed the thought aside and went on my way.

When I got back Granny was already making dinner. I walked to her by the stove with the cat beside me. 

Granny looked down at me and spoke "Hello Toboe." I smiled. She always spoke my name with such love and affection.

"I see we have a new member to the family." I barked. "Alright. Dinner will be ready shortly. Until then you can lay down." 

I walked over to the fire place and laid down. The little kitten pranced over to me curling up next to my stomach. We ate dinner then I helped Granny get into bed. It was getting harder and harder for granny to move around. I worried about her one day not being able to move at all and just lying there dying. I hopped up on the bed and curled up next to her 

THE NEXT DAY 

Granny was making dinner again. It smelled delicious. "Toboe." I heard her call. 

got up and ran over to her but I didn't stop in time. I knocked her over but it was okay because she didn't hit the ground to hard. I began licking her face. and she said something but I couldn't hear her. After a few seconds she stopped moving. I figured she was just playing so I waited for her to pop up and say 'I got 'cha!' or something like that. ten minutes passed still she did not move. 

Then I realized "oh god...I..killed her." 


	2. LOVE AGAIN

Love Again

As that icy moment of harsh truth washed over me I felt tears well up behind my eyes and before I knew it I was sobbing. I crawled over to the side of Granny and held her hand as it slowly went cold. I cried until my eyes ran dry the the sweet warm blanket of sleep embraced me.

NEXT DAY

I awoke the next morning with a splitting headache and to top it off I was depressed. I looked over at Granny's dead cold body next to me and a new wave of guilt overwhelmed me.

Granny was dead and it was all my fault. I felt the tears gather behind my eyes again but this time I held them back. There was no point in crying. It wouldn't bring Granny back. It would just make my headache even worse .I went outside and gathered some wood and dry grass then put them into a pile outside the little house. I went back inside and lifted up Granny onto my back.

I carried her outside and laid her onto the small little pile lit a match threw it into the pile and watched as she slowly melted in to ashes. When the fire had finally burned its self out I scooped up a bit of the ashes in to a small pouch and tied it around my belt loop. I looked back to the house a realized that I couldn't stay there any longer. Not knowing Granny met her end there.

I went inside to gather food and other necessities such as a knife some bottled water and a picture of Granny. I looked down at her picture and knew that I had loved her with all or my heart and soul and that I could never love anyone else as much as long as I lived.

I walked all over the town looking for a suitable place to live. I couldn't find any where so I took shelter behind the local grocery store.

I looked up at the sky wondering if Granny was could see me. I lay my back against the wall and slid down to the ground. I pulled open the sack open and the first thing I saw was the knife.

I pulled it out and began examining the blade. I fiddled it in my hands. I closed my eyes and began to cry again. When I opened my eyes I saw blood seeping out from a cut on my wrist. My initial reaction was that I should be revolting in pain but to my surprise if felt...good. Then I placed the knife down on my wrist again and pulled it back. I could feel the blood rushing out and I sighed. I shouldn't be doing something like this. Granny would be sick if she could see me...but it feels like...release. I then looked up and rain began to pour from the sky and as it did I felt the blood wash away from my wrists. It felt as though as the blood leaving my body washed my sins away with it. I wanted to be forgiven for killing Granny and it felt as though if I kept on cutting that I would be, like all my sadness would just go away. As I sat the knife next to me I could feel the rain washing away the rest of the blood and the cuts slowly started to scab over. After that I laid down and let myself fall into a dreamless sleep.

NEXT DAY

I woke up and looked down at my wrists. The cuts were now covered in long scabs with little bits of caked on blood that hadn't washed away. I knew imidently that I would have to do something to hide the ugly marks so I unrolled my sleeves , that stop a little bellow the bottom of my wrists, and buttoned them at the bottom. I picked up my bag and started walking. I didn't know to where though. It seemed as though there was no point to life now. Granny was gone now and what was I left with? Nothing. What had been the point?

I wandered around the city thinking over that same over again and again. At sunset I found myself back at the grocery store and even more depressed than ever. It was starting to get cold so I went inside the store. They had a bench inside so I sat down and rested my legs.

Almost twenty minutes later I woke up (Woops. I fell asleep) to a bunch of yelling outside. There was a young girl with a bunch of food in her hands running out of the store. I sighed at her. What a dumb thing to do. Then I realized that pretty soon I would run out of food and have to do the same. "Ha ha...shit" I looked back at the girl and saw that she looked odd. It looked like she had no hair...Oh well , I thought, just because I'm covered with it doesn't mean she should be. She also was VERY skinny and had had sunglasses on. Wow she looks anorexic. I suddenly felt like I needed to help her. So I got my bag and chased after her thinking back I'm kind of glad I chased after her.

I caught up with her about three minutes later . "Hey! Slow down!" I yelled. The girl apparently didn't hear me because she kept on running. A little later she jumped off the trail in to a small clearing where there was a small shack and a well. She took her hat of and it turned out that her hair was tucked into the hat. Long beautiful dark brown hair came tumbling out and fell almost all the way down her back. I tried to get a closer look but tripped and landed with a very loud "OOMPH!"

The girl snapped around and said "Who's there?"

OH crap she herd me! She started walking over to me. She reached the little bit of shrub that was hiding me, leaned down and pushed it down revealing me.

She looked at me with a icy stare and said coldly " Who are you and what do you want?" I sat up and gulped. "Uh...umm. I'm Toboe. I wanted to give you some of my food!"

The girl looked questing then held out her hand. I reached out to grab her hand but as I did the girl pulled her hand back."I'm not helping you up idiot. The food. Hand it over."

"Oh... uh okay."

The girl gave that scary stare again and said "I never want to see you around here again. Okay?"

"But..I thought maybe that since it seems like we're both in the same boat that we could help each other! Like maybe ...y'know?"

"I think not."

"But why?"

"Because! Your probably some creepy bum that'll try to rape me while I sleep!" She exclaimed with that look on her face still.

"I would never do that!"

"Give me one reason why I should let you stay anywhere near me ?!"

"Because...you are just seem like you know what it's like...what it's like to be alone to feel that no one love's you that there is no hope left for you...I just got that kind of feeling from you..."

She looked at me for a while sharply but then her expression softened and she smiled just faintly and murmured "That's more than one reason." Then she knelt down and offered her hand again. " This time I'm actually trying to help you up." She said with a slight giggle in her voice.

"So uh..can I stay?" I asked taking her hand. She gave a brief nod then looked at me "Stay for the next two days as test. If I find you worthy you can stay for longer."

"Thank you!" I said feeling just a little better knowing I had someone now.

I got up and followed after her in towards the small house. When we got up close to it looked like it would crumble and once inside I realized just how small it really was. The kitchen had a sink with one small cabinet underneath it. Around the corner were two small rooms and a bathroom.

"Um hey I've got a question"

"What is it small fry?"Since we'll be living together what is your name?"

"Well I doubt you'll pass my 2 day test but my name is Leara."

"That's a nice name."

"Don't try to flatter your way into my house." She said with a smirk.

"Hey I didn't mean it that way!" That was harsh oh well I'm sure that over time she'll open up. I smiled at the thought that was rudely interrupted something whapping my face.

I looked down at what hit me and picked it up. Leara looked at me and said "It's dinner. Can't starve my guest. Go ahead and eat I'm going to bed. Night!"

She could be a little more nice to me. I better leave her half. I opened the box and it was a chicken. Gross it was fried. I ate some then thought about going to sleep but realized Leara had not told me where I was supposed to sleep. Maybe this is a part of her little test thing? I looked down the hall but the room look...less than inviting. I sighed , oh well I just won't sleep.

It was morning now and I looked up as I noticed Leara walking out of her room wearing a small see through top and underpants. She sure didn't care about covering up. She yawned noisily and plopped hers self down onto one of the chairs. She looked down at the table and was suddenly appeared totally awake.

I had made her break feast and I guess she wasn't used to people doing that for her. "Oh...my...GOOODDD! It looks so good! Did YOU do this?"

"Nope the little green dude on your pillow did. (Inside joke w/ my sister.lol.) Go ahead and eat I'm not hungry."

"Wow how did you make pancakes?"

"With the pancake mix you stole yesterday."

"Really? The powdery stuff?"

"Yeah.?"

"Really?" She looked at me like it was rocket science.

"Why?" I asked hoping she get that confused look off her face.

"'Cause I just eat the powder. This tastes way better though." she said beaming.

Man I guess she never really had someone to cook for her. Come to think of it where are her parents? I looked at her wondering but I became quickly sidetracked from my thoughts. She really was beautiful. Her eyes were a dark amethyst and it seemed as if they were looking at me gazing a--"HEY!"

"hu? What?"

"Why are ya looking' at me like that? It's freaky!" She said with her eyes starring at me in confusion.

"Oh! I'm sorry!"

"It's okay just don't do it again." She said exasperated.

"Hey Leara? Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What?"

"Umm...Where are you parents?"

"Oh. Yeah I should've figured you were gonna ask that. They died a while ago. I've lived on my own for about five years now."

"Oh uh...Okay. I' I'm sorry."

She gave me a soft smile and said gently " Don't be. It was a long time ago." I said okay but I still felt bad, Besides there was something about the way that she said it that was just...to sad!

"Oh yeah by the way. You can stay here. I just decided."

"Hu? But...Wait I thought for two days you were testing me? It's only been one day!"

"Weeeell. Yesterday was one day and you passed that. Then today the break feast..." She spaced off mid sentence but soon returned remarking , "so you pass!"

"Really?"

"Yea. But I expect you to make all meals every day."

"Of course! I mean...What!"

"Well I can't cook worth a damn so your gonna do it!"

"okay ... Well how bout I make break feast and you make lunch? I'll teach you."

"Okay whatever."

"Also Leara could you uh...please cover up I can see your umm the uhhh..." I could feel a blush slowly spreading across my face.

"Boobs?" God she was so blunt!

"Umm yeah."

"You are so naive Toboe." She said with a blank expression of disdain on her face. "Okay I'll try and are those the only cloths you have Toboe?"

"Yeah." "That won't do we need to get you some more."

"No! No. That's okay I really don't mind."

"Whatever you say kid."

"Hey! Don't call me that! Were the same age!" "Yeah so what? You act more like a kid."

"Grrrr..." The blush that had left some time ago came rushing back in anger.

"Wanna see a movie later?"

" Hu? Can you afford it?" I said my anger quickly fading.

"Hell no! We sneak in." She said with a large grin.

"Ummmm I don't know...if we get caught Granny would be so ashamed of me but..."

" Granny?"

"Uh ! Ummm...I'll tell you later. But sure I'd love too go!"

'If we go to the movies together it'll be like a date!' sad some part back in the depths of my mind -- Wait where did that come from?!

"Yip-iii!"

"Hey don't jump around like that!" I said blushing again only this time exceptionally hard.

"Why not?"

"Because your ummmm that is your ummm err..."

"Boobs."

"...bounce..."

"Come on you know you like it!" She joked giddily.

"I do NOOOTTT!"

Ugggg...I hate picking movies.

"So what do ya wanna see Toboe? Aw screw it were wachin all of em!" She answers herself...geez...I feel so appreciated. Wait...

"WHAT?"

"Oh come on what else do we have to do?"

"Are you serious?"

"Of Course."

"But if we get caught..."

"Come on it couldn't that bad." She said with pleading eyes. I don't know how I resisted but I did.

"hmph."

"Man what a drag ...okay we'll only watch one! But hurry it up! I don't wanna see Constantine and it's starting in five minutes!"

We sat down in the third row down at the top. Man, I'm sitting so close to Leara. What is up with these seats? They're hardly chairs! Half of the armrests are ripped up or have something growing on them! Man this town sucks! It's almost like one big f-ing sofa! I'm crunched up next to her. I can feel her taking in each breath...aw man I gonna die! She's so sweet. I thought we could be platonic but I think I _like_ her. at movies don't lots of people hold hands? I want to hold her hand but...she wouldn't let me! But even so I'll try! UGGG! My hand's almost touching hers "Oh Toboe..."

She reached out her hand and grasped mine. Mabey she liked me to... "Don't you think this movie is so awsome Toboe?" She said with a stupid smile stretched across her face. "Hu?" DARNIT! I thought she would say 'I love you Toboe'. "Ummm yeah it's great." She giggled and returned her attention to the screen. I sighed feeling stupider than ever but then I looked down and I suddenly felt a lot better. She hadn't let go.

Haha I didn't even pay attention to the movie but I got to hold Leara's hand through out the whole thing! I thought ecstatically.

"Let's go home Toboe." Leara said as we walked out of the theater.

"Yeah." I said simply.

Y'know I thought I could never love again but I think Leara might be the one exception.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay I know Toboe is a little O.o and so is Leara but I'm trying! And sry for the first chapter being so freakin short and sucky! I'm not so good at beginnings. And I have the third chap done just gotta add it and working on the fourth! So yea. And I can't believe I already got a review! weep weep I'm so happy. lol. yea...


	3. CRAVING THE BLADE

CRAVING THE BLADE 

"Hey Leara?" "Yeah?" 

Leara was in the shower. Consedering how often normal girls took showers she almost never took one. "I'm going to go for a walk!" 

"Okay! Bye!" 

I walked out the door and started walking. I felt really lonely. I wasn't alone but love wise I was. I had come to terms with my self about the way I felt about Leara but I didn't know what to do about it. She didn't love me at least not in the way I wanted her to. "God this sucks. OOF!" 

I fell back on to the ground after running in to something. I opened my eyes to see a young boy with brown messy hair glaring at me. 

"Oh sorry! Did I run in to you?" "Yeah. Watch where you going next time." 

"Hey! Your just like me! Your a wolf!" 

"What of it?" 

"Nothin' really. What are you doing in a city like this? Where are you headed?" "To Paradise." 

"Paradise? Sounds cool!" 

"I'm looking for the beacon that will lead me there." 

"Is anyone going with you?" 

"You could.Your a wolf just like me aren't you?" 

"Well yeah but what does that have to do with this 'Paradise' place?" 

"Every wolf goes in search of it." 

"I would love to come but...someone important to me is here..." 

"I see." "Hey ummmm could the 'person' I was talking about. Could they come with me if I went?" "So long as they don't slow me down I won't care." 

"Really? That's great! I'll be right back! Stay here!" 

I could take Leara to paradise! I don't really know what that is but it sounded fun. Besides this place was starting to become unfit to live in. It was getting colder and colder snow covered the ground. It had gotten so bad that they had put a dome over the city. Man I'm finally back home. 

"Leara! Are you here?" 

I heard faint whimpers coming from her bedroom. "Leara! Are you okay?" 

"Toboe...don't come in here...I'm alright..really." 

I pushed open the door to Leara's room and I basically had a mental breakdown at what was revealed. Leara was laying across the floor totally naked with pools of blood around he legs. "I...told you...not to...come..in." 

When I took my eyes off of Leara I saw a man standing over Leara with no pants or boxers on. I realized what had happened then something inside me snapped. I turned into a wolf and jumped at him tearing at his are making a deep cut that had likely toren his muscles but I didn't care. All I could see right now was blind hate for this m

an. I couldn't stop myself. I slowly killed the man finishing with snapping his neck. After I stood over his dead body scared at what horrible an act I had just committed. 

I turned around and looked at Leara. She looked terrified "Toboe..." After that she passed out. I got a towel and and rapped it around her. I picked her up and walked out the door. I went back to the place where I had tolled the wolf who had spoke of paradise but he wasn't there. 

Damn I didn't want to look for him but I had to go. It took me about an hour to find him but I did. "Hey! Wait up!" 

He turned around and looked at me with that freaky stare again "What is it. What took you so long?" 

"I'd rather not say...wait here I'll seriously be right back this time." 

" Hmph. Fine but were going soon so make it fast. And why do you smell like blood?" He turned up his nose and said "Human blood." 

I stayed silent. I didn't want to talk about it. "Go I'll wait."said the man so I ran back to the house to get Leara cloth's. I assumed we would be leaving the city so I got her heavy cloth's. I took off her towel the put a big sweater,sweatpants and a pair on boots on her. Then carried her back to the alley where the wolf had been.

He looked at me and said "Why is that human with you still?" 

"I'm going to take her with us. You said if they wouldn't slow you down you didn't care right? Well she won't so she's going to come." 

"Did you ask her?" 

"Well no but..." 

"Does she know that you are a wolf ?" 

"She does but she found out a little while ago." 

"Fine. She can come. Were leaving at midnight. I still have to get Cheza." 

"Who is Cheza?" 

"Cheza is a girl made from Lunar flowers. She is going to lead us to Paradise." "Do...I have to help you steal her?" 

"No. Your to little. You would only get in my way. I'll be back at midnight" "Good. I suck at sneaking and stuff like that. Umm what should I to until midnight?" 

"Stay here with the girl." 

"Okay" 

"I have to go. See ya." 

After the wolf left I looked at Leara whom I had laid down on the ground. 

"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was a wolf. I was afraid that you would hate me. I was going to ask you to come to Paradise with me and that other wolf. I love you so I thought if I took you to Paradise that you might love me to. But after I killed some one in front of you, lied to you about the fact I'm a wolf I'm s

ure that you could never love me. I'm sorry that I forced myself into your life Leara. Please forgive . I'll take you to paradise as an apologie" 

"Don't apolagize. It makes you look more like a kid than you really are." "Leara! Your awake!" 

"Yeah...Thank you..." "For what? I lied to you!" 

Leara reached out her hand and stroked my face. "You beat up that guy. You were the first person that treated me like a real person not like some charity case. And you said you loved me right? Do you want to know a little secret? I love you to" 

She suddenly thrust herself forward pushing me back to the opposite wall and put her mouth to mine. After a while she pulled back and looked at me. "I'll go with you to Paradise. Toboe...I'll go wherever you go." "So you don't hate me for being a wolf?" 

"Of course not. Hey Toboe? Can I take a nap like this? Laying on you feel's so good it's making me sleepy" 

"Ha ha...Sure." 

She fell asleep almost instantly after that. As I looked down at her I knew that I loved her and she loved me. I wanted to stay with her forever but I had to tell her what I have been doing. Sometimes I felt so sad and lonely I couldn't help it. I would find my self craving the touch of the bade against my wrist. Once it found its

way there I would cut away. As I thought this I felt the craving again. Looked down at Leara I knew that I couldn't while she was sleeping on me. I gently moved her over and took off my jacket placing it over her. I walked about three blocks away taking the knife out of my back pack. I felt scared every time I was about to cut but I knew releaf w

ould follow after. I lay the blade across one of my scars and turn the blade so that tip is barley touching the tip of the scar then gently slip it under my skin and pull it across.I repeat this process with sevreal other scars and as I see blood seep out of the old scars reopened and look down at it in shame. 

I want to stop but I can't. What am I thinking? I can stop whenever I want right? My thoughts were interrupted as I heard someone shout my name. "Toboe! What in God's name are you doing" I jumped around and saw Leara standing about ten feet away looking at me with horror. 

"Leara!" 

I quickly pressed my arms to my chest but my cuts cry out in pain with the sudden contact of another object and I through them away from my body. "Oh god Toboe what have ...I...how...I just don't understand. Why are you doing this ? You could kill yourself!" 

"I know! But I don't cut deep. I won't kill myself!" 

"Why then?" "I just...I don't know. I feel guilty or sad about things so I'll cut. It just makes me feel better." 

"But Toboe what if one day you make a misstake? You'll die! I don't want you to go! I've been alone my whole life until you showed up! Don't you dare leave me alone! I love you!" 

(okies that was sappy :-p) 

"I know that. And I won't leave you I just...can't stop.." 

"YES YOU CAN! Just put that damn thing down and never touch it again!" 

"It isn't that easy! I have to do It'll save me." 

"Save you? You've gotta be kidin' me! " 

She then jerked the knife out of my hand and through it on the ground. 

"You said you loved me and If you really do the never touch a knife again. Promise me you'll stop!" 

"But...I just.." 

"Promise me!" 

"I'll try...but sometimes I just have to.." 

"No you don't." 

"Bu--" 

"Guys now would be a good time to run like hell!" 

I turned and saw the white wolf running with a figure looking like a human girl. "Leara we gotta go!" 

I threw her over my shoulder and ran. 

"Toboe what are you doing!" 

Normally I would havew replied but considering bulletts were shooting at our feet I thought it better not to. We ran fast and hard until we reached the exit to the dome. I looked at the white wolf and he started to run again so I followed. We ran for about a mile then rested. I took Leara off my back and sat her down. "Toboe...

who is this guy?" 

"This guy is a wolf like me and ummmmm...yeah. The white wolf began to speak. 

"Paradise is a world where wolves reign supreme." 

The wolf wolf next to you said he wanted to take you there. If you don't want to then go on ahead and go back to the city." 

"I'm gonna go. If Toboe is going. Right Toboe?" She flashed me a sweet simle and I nodded. 

"Also who is that girl?" added Leara. 

"She is Cheza she will lead us to paradise." 

"Oh Hi Cheza!" 

Leara said as she waved at Cheza. Cheza stepped behind Kiba and said, "This one does not understand. Why is there a human with us? This one wonders..." 

"She Is coming with us to paradise Cheza." 

"Oh...This one now understands Kiba!" She smiled up at him and then quieted. The wolf who's name we now knew was Kiba smiled at her the spoke again. "We'll run a little further so we can put some more distance between us and Freeze City. Then we'll rest." 

We allnodded in agreement twards this statement them took off. A while into the run I realized that it had been stupid to carry Leara out of the city because she obvisoly had one hell of a pair of legs on her. I started to blush then shook the thought. 

Kiba started talking again "Stop. We'll rest here for the night." 

I looked at him questioningly. 

"Were sleeping unprotected?" 

He shook his head no and pointed at a small clump of rocks that formed a dome. "Oh...ha ha." 

We all walked inside and sat down. I bet Leara's hurt but I knew she wouldn't admit it. Leara lied down a fell asleep almost 3 seconds later. Huu... That was just like her. Kiba curled up next to Cheza and hit the hay. So Cheza and I were the last up. 

"Toboe this one thinks you need rest. You should go ahead and sleep." she said while smiling inocently. 

"Okay." I looked over at Leara and noticed she was shivering. Oh yeah...it's cold out. Whoops. I crawled over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She felt so nice and soft. (Toboe: Mabey it was her shirt I was feeling! Me: I think it was somthing elese!.) "Goodnight Leara. I love you." When I began to dose I heard her say. "I l

ove you too." 

AUTHORS NOTE: Well I just wanna tell all of you that chapters won't usually come this fast like one right after another because the reason there so fast right now is because I all ready had the first three chapters written It just took me forever to add them to soooooo yeah and plus shool started so shit loads of less time. And all y

ou fans to - Tusume Heige Blue Cher Hubb and Quent there all slowly but surely comin' into the story. (if you can call it that) well I know it needs some work but I hope you'll 'sept m' story for what it is. bye! see ya next chapter. hu...that sounded weird...


	4. NO PROGRESS?

A/N: Haha How long has it been since I've updated? Well my computer was fixed a long time ago but I've had a bunch of family troubles so I've been in a slup well to all the readers ( all like 8 of you!) I present...(drum roll) CHAPTER !

"HeyCutie where you going?"

"You get your hands off your you ass hole!"

"Relax you said you wanted a job right? I said I'd give you some if you 'worked' for me. So let's keep our deal okay sweetie?"

"Like hell! Screwing you - some guy I don't even know-does not exactly fit under the category 'job' for me! So just go away!"

"Why don't you just clam down...or else."

"Sure right. Like you stand a chance against me! I could kill you with just one punch freak!"

"Why you..."

The man's hand curled into fist and he thrust it at the girl's stomach. Right before he hit her she jumped into the air and landed behind him. She then kicked his feet out from underneath him , jumped up again then landed on his chest and thrust her fist into his face. 

The man screamed in pain then the girl said,

"I told you ya didn't stand a chance. You would do well to rememberthat jerk!"

NOW BACK TO TOBOE AND THE GROUP

I opened my eyes slowly letting them adjust to the light then sat up.

'Man I wonder what time it is'. I looked over next to me and saw Leara. Wow did that girl drool a lot-there was a big pool of drool underneath her mouth.

"Did you have sweet dreams?"

"Hu?"

I turned around and saw Cheza sitting down next to Kiba with her arms warped around his neck.

He looked at me and I swear his cheeks had just the slightest trace of red flash against them. I laughed inside my head because I was scared at what Kiba's reaction might be if he thought I was laughing at him. He lifted himself off the ground,stretched,yawned then said, "We have a long way to go. There's a city not to far from here. We'll stop there and plan out where we'll go."

"Yeah. Hey Kiba?"

"Yeah?"

"We also need to get a lot of food there. Leara is a human and she'll need to eat much more than us. The moonlight doesn't give her strength."

"Right. We should. Plus I'm a little hungry."He smiled a little then told me to wake up Leara 'cause we had to get going as soon as we could. I was about to shake her when she shot up and screamed, "NOOOO! Get the evil muffins away!"then plopped right back down. Then she then sat up again and said. "Morning all!"

'Okay note to self Leara is insane during the morning... well all day but...'

"So what we gonna do now?"

"Go to the next town. Perhaps find something that could give us a clue about paradise." The answer seemed inadequate but it was the best I could think of. She looked at me and said, "Well lets get going."

"Yeah we should go." , said Kiba then he left the cave running with Cheza close behind him. I started to go after him but Leara pulled me back and said,"Don't think I forgot about what I caught you doing. I'm just gonna let it go for now." Then she darted out after Kiba and Cheza. I shighed. So she was gonna pester me about it after all. Then I started after them.

LATER THAT DAY

"I thought it wouldn't take that long Kiba ! It took SIX hours!"

"Well it takes longer if a human is tagging along."

"Whatever. lets go on in!" Shouted Leara already walking ahead of us quite a ways.

As we went inside the city what we saw was quite unpleasant. The buildings were in shambles and the few that were not were not quite beautiful. If you gave the city a makeover it might be able to cut it as a total piece of crap. People hid in there homes as if we had the plague and we were going to give it to them. Not to mention the place smelled to.

"Hey Kiba?"

"Yeah Toboe?"

"Are you sure that there is going to be a clue about paradise here?"

"No."

I laughed a little bit and said, "Oh...I see" 'Geezhow does that guy act so cool all the time ?"

GUUUUURRRRRRGGGG!

I gulped and then looked at my stomach. "Eh heh. I suppose I'm hungry." I said feeling sightly embarrassed.

"heh. That's ok. I'm to. Wanna go get some chow,said Leara smiling at me.

"Sure if it's ok with Kiba and Cheza. Guys?" I said as I glanced over at the two.

Kiba gave a little smile and nodded, "Bring us back some 'K?"

"Sure!" I said beaming, "Come on Leara." I said grabbing her hand and running off in hopes of finding some food in this city.

LATER

"Ugggggg..." I looked over at Leara ,who was hunched over and looked as though she was possessed by a demon, and giggled a little. "So I take you're pretty hungry by now?"

"Hungry...? HUNGRY DID YOU SAY HUNGRY? I'M FREAKING FAMISHED!" she shouted as she turned and glared death at me.

"Uhh...sorry..." I mumbled a little bit afraid she would rip my head off.

"Oh...ummm...No I'm sorry for snapping like that." Leara said softly while blushing. After a few moments of awkward silence I said "Hu? What's that?" as a warm scent hit my nose.

"What's what?" asked Leara.

"Sniff the air", I replyed.

She tilted her head upward and sniffed. "That's rosted chicken if I ever smelled it!" She quickly snapped out of her 'depressed and hungry' mode and bolted towards the direction of the smell. "Hey Leara! Wait up!" I yelped dashing after her.

A LITTLE WHILE AFTER

"Here Toboe! It's right around this corner!" she giggled jumping up and down like a giddy little school girl.

"Ok," I said while gasping "Just...let me...catch my breath..." 'I swear where does this girl get her energy...' "Okay lets go." We turned the corner. My mind went blank and I got an awful rush of deja vu. I looked at the people who were in the ally we had turened in to and studied their faces. There was girl and and a boy. The girl had short dark and wild hair and was wearing a dark blue outfit with thigh high boots and the boy had blond riled up hair and was wearing some sweats.

"You guys.." I said "...You're just like me"


End file.
